


move together (just come closer)

by beanie_betty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Sleepy babies, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanie_betty/pseuds/beanie_betty
Summary: "Betts, you're yawning."Betty turned her head to look blearily at Jughead where he was lying on the couch. She blinked a few times."No I'm not," she said, and yawned.My take on how Betty and Jughead ended up sleeping on the couch after the code-cracking party in 2x04.





	move together (just come closer)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a super cute post floating around tumblr about how Betty and Jughead ended up sleeping together on the couch. Also partially inspired by the song "Move Together" by James Bay - give it a listen if you too like to cry about Bughead.

_So maybe don't give me cold, cold shoulder_  
_Before you go, turn around, let me hold you_  
_And let me stay in the dark of the morning_  
_Just one more thing_

  
_How we gonna move together?_  
_Just come closer_

_\- Move Together by James Bay_

 

"Betts, you're yawning."

Betty turned her head to look blearily at Jughead where he was lying on the couch. She blinked a few times.

"No I'm not," she said, and yawned. 

Jughead tried to suppress a smile. He turned to look at the clock on the wall, wincing as he suddenly became aware of the stiffness in his neck. "It's getting pretty late, don't you want to call it a night?" He put his copy of _Zodiac_ on the couch beside him and stretched, reaching behind his head to rub the back of his neck. He looked back at Betty, sitting cross-legged on the floor, and raised his eyebrows.

Betty ran her fingers through her hair and let out a shaky sigh. She leaned back against the end of the couch and picked up the cipher in one hand, and a notebook in the other. From his spot on the couch, Jughead could see that the pages of the notebook were covered in messy symbols and letters. Some were circled, others joined by arrows, and he noticed a few large question marks scattered across the page. 

"I can't stop now," Betty said finally, putting down the cipher and picking up a pen. "I have to figure this out." She pushed off the couch and started writing again. Jughead frowned as he watched her write with an unsteady hand, her usually neat and feminine script replaced now by an almost illegible scrawl. He sat up, not noticing the precarious position of his book on the couch beside him, and it fell to the floor with a thud. Betty jumped and her head snapped up. Her eyes met his, and he was suddenly alarmed by the mixture of exhaustion and fear on her face. 

"Betty, I really think you need to get some sleep," he tried again, trying to keep his tone soft. "Eye bags are my thing, not yours," he joked as he reached out a hand toward her and placed it gently on her shoulder. To his dismay, she leaned away from his touch and brushed his hand away. 

"No, Jug," she said with a firm voice, and turned back to the mess of papers and books on the floor in front of her. "I have to do this." With more emphasis, she said, " _I_ have to do this." 

Jughead sighed and sat back against the couch. He pulled his beanie off and ran a hand through his hair. The tension between them was almost tangible, and he didn't want to push her any further. So instead, he picked up the book from the floor and continued to read. 

A few moments later, Jughead heard her say, "You don't have to stay up with me, you can go to bed. I can let myself out." He looked down at her and she looked back at him expectantly.

He flashed her a small smile and said softly, "No, it's okay. I want to stay here with you." He quickly added, "As long as you want me to." 

An expression of relief flashed across her face. "Thanks," she said, so quietly it was almost a whisper. Of course she didn't actually want to be alone, he thought. He reached behind himself to pick up a cushion and passed it down to her. "At least use this, if you're that determined not to move." She took it without meeting his eyes. He settled back and opened his book again. 

No longer than five minutes passed before Jughead heard the sound of a pen hitting the floor. He turned his head and saw Betty leaning against the couch with her head resting to the side and her eyes closed, her notebook and pen lying where they had fallen from her hands. 

"Betts?" No response. 

He felt a warmth in his chest as he watched her breathe slowly in and out, his girl who seemed to have the weight of the world on her shoulders, now peaceful and her expression soft and free from the lines that had been present since she had arrived at the trailer that night. He watched her eyelashes flutter ever so slightly against her cheeks, and he smiled as he reached out his hand and brushed it gently over her hair where it spilled over her shoulders. 

He sat up again and pushed himself up off the couch, enjoying the cracks in his joints as he stretched. Stepping over the mess of books and loose papers on the floor, he bent down beside Betty and wrapped one arm around her back, and hooked the other under her knees. She shifted slightly at his touch, but didn't wake up as he slowly stood up, lifting her off the ground with ease and holding her against himself. His heart swelled as her arm came up to rest around his shoulder and she buried her face into his neck. He stepped carefully back over to the couch and gently lay her down on it, smiling and placing a kiss on her forehead as she murmured discontentedly at the loss of his body heat. 

Jughead yawned as he looked down at the mess on the floor and decided that they would deal with it tomorrow. He reached out to flick off the lamp before turning back to Betty, whose brow was slightly furrowed, and climbed carefully over her to settle behind her on the couch. He felt her whole body relax as he slipped one arm under her shoulders and the other around her waist, and her legs slowly tangled with his. He pulled her in close to him so her back was flush against his chest and pressed a soft kiss to the exposed skin on the back of her shoulder. He heard her sigh contentedly in her sleep.

"I love you Betty," Jughead whispered into her hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, and within moments he too had succumbed to the pull of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! Visit me on tumblr at beanie-betty.tumblr.com


End file.
